<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jupiter Over Orkney by RobberBaroness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128507">Jupiter Over Orkney</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness'>RobberBaroness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology, Jupiter Ascending (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Mashup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause's long lost daughter- who looks exactly like her- has been found at last.  Now she has to be kept alive until she can inherit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Jupiter Jones/Mordred (Arthurian)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jupiter Over Orkney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A bastard daughter?  Of mother’s?” Everyone in the room was reacting at once, and Gawain did his best to keep it all under control.  It was just like Morgause to leave a secret letter to be opened after her death, and just like her to make sure it contained a revelation that would throw her already grieving sons into chaos.  How many bastard children Lot had, none of them would ever know- though Gawain had always been wary ever since he’d almost married one of them- but Morgause had, as far as any of them knew, only brought one child into the world out of wedlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...though to my joy my darling boy Mordred was found alive and safe, I could not find his sister until she had grown to an age where it seemed cruel to take her away from the parents who had raised her.  This, I have grown to feel, was a mistake. In trying to be kind, I stole away my daughter’s birthright. Please, if there is yet time, rectify my mistake, and bring young Juno home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a sister!” exclaimed Gareth with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sister.  What does a sister matter, and a younger sister at that?” asked Agravain with impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother thought to brag of her infidelity even after death?” demanded Gaheris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A twin...I have a twin...my destiny is shared…” Mordred murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” said Gawain.  “None of us have even met the girl yet, and already we’re piling expectations upon the poor thing.  Mother wanted her brought here and given her birthright. So she shall be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And kept alive, he added silently.  It wasn’t enough that this had to have happened right after poor Morgause’s murder at the hands of Lamorak, just when the feud with the house of de Galis had seemed like it was ending- no, the missing child had to have been Mordred’s twin.  Making her, acknowledged and legitimized or not, King Arthur’s daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a very decent chance this girl Juno wouldn’t survive to reach Orkney.  Gawain might have to call in a few favors from the land of faerie to keep her safe from strangers.  And, he thought looking at his brothers, safe from family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate my life,” Juno muttered as she hemmed Queen Morgan’s gown.  It wasn’t entirely true- she loved and appreciated her family, after all, but it felt true in the moment.  Queen Morgan was not the worst possible mistress (even if she had temporarily turned Juno into stone along with all the other household servants during a feud with King Arthur, and even if she had exiled her own husband and son from the castle,) but it was hard to keep a straight face while she prattled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People think the life of a sorceress is easy,” she was complaining, “that all we have to worry about is maintaining our beauty, but we carry the weight of the world upon our shoulders.  Without me, who would be left to avenge the house of Gorlois? King Mark? Don’t make me laugh. I never asked to war against my own brother, but destiny hands us heavy burdens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan should try scrubbing her own floors, Juno thought, and then try complaining about the burdens of sorcery and queenship.  Did she think her maidservant pitied her? That Juno didn’t secretly study her astronomy books, longing only for a life where she could devote herself to the study of the stars?  If she had that, Juno wouldn’t bother with any feuds, certainly not ones carried on into the next generation past whomever had started them in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wanted,” Morgan was saying, “I could have rallied an army and taken Camelot long ago, but I choose to work in the shadows to spare innocent lives, and that makes me a monster.  Juno, dear girl, do you think the purple cloth or the green suits me better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should say the purple,” Juno said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is what I was thinking.  Anyway, as I was saying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno never got to find out what Morgan was saying, as this was the exact moment the window exploded.  Juno barely had time to dodge flying glass when a pair of strong arms seized her and began to lift her upwards into the air.  At first she struggled, but as they soared through the air and out the window, she quickly realized that doing so would result in plummeting to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody fairies!” Queen Morgan screamed after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all the chaos, Juno had hardly even gotten to look at the face of the man who carried her in his strong arms.  When he at last alighted down on a rooftop, she took the chance at last. Juno had never expected to be spirited away by the fairies, much less by a knight in mysterious armor with golden hair and a smile that showed sharp teeth when he tried to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be safe, I promise,” said the fairy knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe?  Who are you?  What’s going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Sir Caine,” said the stranger, “son of Sir Melion.  And I am here to protect you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>